


Out of Air

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mermaid, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·人鱼凌牙X人类IV·R，有窒息和轻微流血描写·part2梗来自马尔克斯·时间跨度大，没有连贯剧情注意
Relationships: Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga





	Out of Air

01  


“你为什么不到岸上来。”托马斯捡起块贝壳，朝海里只露出个头的男孩丟过去，“一直在水里泡着不好，克里斯说的。”  


准头太差，凌牙懒得躲，他转了转眼睛：“你游过来我就告诉你。”  


克里斯也不许他去游泳，他是乘着兄弟和父亲在旅馆小憩的功夫溜出来的，所以岸上的男孩规规矩矩地穿着水手衬衫和西装短裤，沙子钻进了小羊皮皮鞋里，挤着脚难受得很，他估算了一下距离，唔，不远，他还不能去游泳池的两米区，但这水深看起来最多只到他的胸口。  


于是他决定让克里斯的话见鬼去吧，蹬脱了皮鞋和短袜就往海里走，乐观地计划着等会儿该如何偷偷将衣服送去盥洗，他见过父亲把那些待洗的衣物放进袋子里交给侍者，那么，只要找到那个袋子——他没有踩稳，摇晃了下身子，在流动水体中行走的难度远超想象，浪拉着他向前又立刻将他推开，托马斯索性扎进海中，闭着眼朝大概的方向游了过去。  


一口氧气耗尽的时候他直起腰想停下，脚没能触到沙地，大自然的假象终于向城市男孩露出狞笑，他慌了——靠，要证明克里斯是正确的了，这比概念模糊的溺毙还让他拒绝——胡乱地向上挥着手，海水穿过十指不得依靠，他想开口呼救却只是呛进更多海水，又咸又腥直压舌根，和书本的温柔描述毫无相似之处。  


黑点在眼前炸开的时候他的手被拉住了，救命稻草也是罪魁祸首，紫发男孩安抚地拍了拍托马斯的背，好吐出胃里的海水，后者正紧紧攀着那副比自己还瘦弱的肩膀，咳得撕心累肺，视线却被从腿部传来的奇异感觉牵过，凝神细看之下，他骇得又是一阵猛咳——本该是男孩双腿的地方只有一条鱼尾，蛇一般灵巧地挤进他的膝盖之间，轻蹭着大腿内侧。  


鳞片又滑又凉，颗粒状的触感贴着柔嫩的皮肤，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，海蓝眼睛的人鱼双臂托着人类男孩的腰，像朋友间分享秘密似地咬着他的耳朵，轻声说：  


“这就是为什么。”

02  
“光就像水，拧开水龙头，它就出来了。”  


——《光恰似水》

IV回到家的时候凌牙正在浴室，水声哗啦哗啦响个不停，他耐心地坐在沙发上等了快两个小时，确信这不是个过长的泡浴，才敲门进去。  
逼兀房间里一方浴缸占了大半空间，饶是如此，对于一条成年人鱼而言，仍是装不下他的尾巴，水顺着垂在外面的尾鳍滚落瓷砖，奔进地漏。IV拿起水池边的盐罐，空了，他又得去买食盐了。  


凌牙正盯着头顶的浴霸灯若有所思，暖黄色灯光披在他的紫色鳞片上，溢彩又柔和，IV抢在他转头看过来之前开口：“不行。”声音打在浴室墙壁上，波纹般漾出一小圈回响，他希望自己听起来足够坚定，“我上个月才换的灯泡，四个全换了——你甩我水也没用。”他抹了一把脸，去拿旁边挂着的毛巾。  


毛巾架在浴缸正上方，凌牙不用起身便能把人拉进浴缸，IV觉得自己的耐心正和衬衫一起被人鱼的长指甲扎了个对穿，他勉力从浴缸中撑起上半身——至少这次凌牙记得用冷水了——手在水中忙着寻找支撑点的时候双唇被擒住，尝到咸味的瞬间他明白这一场又是告负。  


神代凌牙已经至少在浴缸里泡了两个半小时，可他的嘴唇仍干燥有如沙漠旅人，焦渴毫无止息之意。  


于是IV堵上地漏，架起竖梯，站在上面打碎了四个浴霸灯中的一个，光从缺口流泻而下，抚过他右脸颊的伤疤，留下温润触感，然后急转成小股瀑布，悉数落在凌牙向上摊开期待着的掌中，漫过他的全身，很快积到了小腿深度。  


当光的波浪冲刷过腰部时，IV走向门边的电灯开关，却被突如其来的力道整个拽进了光中，凌牙不知何时已游至身旁，他灵巧地拧开门把，顺着浪潮冲进了公寓的客厅，毛巾落入光中，旗帜般飘扬。  


光量随着时间成几何倍增长，一瞬间IV认为，凌牙是想要他溺毙在这片距离地面十七楼的微型海中，而他以不可思议的平静接受了这一推论。为什么不呢，只要打碎窗台的玻璃，你就能顺着光离开，空中划出绝无仅有的漂亮弧线，曼哈顿摩天大楼镜身映出教堂和鲨鱼的紫色鱼尾，缸中的观赏鱼瞪着眼睛艳羡无比，而人们会在数日后破门而入，发现肺中充盈着暖黄灯光的我躺在浴室，旗帜掉落身侧，人鱼重获自由；或许他们连这都不会发现，因为你会凭着最后的慈悲和一往既之的占有欲将我一同带往大海，直到那一丝光线也抵达不了的最深处。视线在愈发明亮的海中逐渐模糊，他吐出肺部积蓄的氧气，睁着眼缓缓下沉，背碰到瓷砖表面，发出满足的叹息。  


然而在海平线触及天花板的前一刻，人鱼的长指甲敲上了电灯开关。凌牙边以吻渡去氧气，边拉着IV游出浴室，他兴致好得出奇，不厌其烦地游两下就回身看一眼人类，检查他口腔中的氧气存量，并对他想要上浮的手势视而不见。  


咖啡机打着旋飘过吧台，和盆栽发生一场小型碰撞；人偶飘浮在展示柜正中，金色长发被光托起，用空洞双眼瞪着它的主人以这一极为低效的方式在光中潜游；茶几上的杂志涨开页脚，翻飞如一只火中白蛾。  


是吗，IV伸手搂住凌牙的脖子，指尖下鳞片翕动——你选择以这种方式将我溺毙吗，不是一次的，而是多次的，重复的，每一次都多一点的——人鱼以手掌小心地捧住他的脸颊，眯起眼睛享受人类的主动索求——那我亦无怨言。

03  


水循环系统发出柔和的白噪音，最低限度的照明灯光让人无法辨清水箱玻璃后掠过的黑影身份，足音空踏，行走在闭馆后的水族馆里，感觉就像走在某种巨型生物的体内，凌牙手插在帽衫口袋里，走在前头，对路过的各色海洋生物展区不置一词，直到表演区才停下了脚步。  


观众席上自然空空荡荡，塑料座椅沉默地整齐列队，IV捡起凌牙随手扔在了地上的衣物，将它们和干毛巾一起放在了第三排，他走下两排还是不放心，回身拿到了更上层去。  


他无意下水，初秋的晚上凉意已浓，人工海水总带着一股说不上来的消毒水味，看不到底的池中像有谁的视线正在窥视，但凌牙在里面游了两圈就停住朝他的方向望去，蓝眼睛寒光灼灼，紫色的鱼尾在此刻看来更近墨黑，仍旧一言不发，催促意味却已明了。那么既然事情总要走这一遭，泳裤总好过衣物湿答答贴在全身。  


球形场馆里水流搅动，减去平日嘈杂人声，回音显得莫名诡异，IV在池边坐下，双腿浸入水中，寒意窜上脊背，让他打了个哆嗦，凌牙悄无声息地劈开水流，游到身旁，将下巴枕上他的大腿，水顺着长发和脸颊滴落，积出一洼湿地。  


人鱼显出原型的时候不太爱说话，任由IV借着天窗洒下的粼粼月光，以手指描摹他的五官，亲昵得仿佛前两天挑起冷战烽烟的是别个家伙，在IV看来，那理由极为可笑，一场同时涉及人鱼和海豚的争论实在是难以严肃对待。  


指尖划过人鱼高挺的鼻梁，轮廓线条精致而又锋利，男性的上半身肌肉紧实，鱼身在水中若隐若现，不可思议世界的童话生物，无论看过几次IV都会为其存在而惊叹不已，但他明白那内核并非糖果般的人畜无害，手指滑进珊瑚色的唇中，撬开牙关，看——肉食动物的利齿在月下闪着寒光。  


对这冒犯不以为意，凌牙轻咬着他的指节，舌头舔舐过指腹，粗糙的舌苔带起麻痒，温驯的假象，他同样明白，毕竟——  


“如果你现在拖我下去，”IV直视着那双海蓝眸子，回音的频率让人心慌，“我不会吻你，懂吗？”  


没有回答，多少是意料之中的结果。人鱼丢下他的手指，转而用尖齿厮磨起宽松泳裤下露出的大腿皮肤，长指甲流连于腰腹，暗示足够明显，IV不用看就猜得到，平时人鱼藏在鳞片下的性器此时已经挺立，他叹了口气，心中暗自希冀或许这次凌牙有听进去他的话。然而没有。  


掠食性生物的动作迅捷得人类无从抵抗，腰被一把揽过，水花溅落在无人的平台，凌牙拥着他直向水池深处潜去，赤裸的上身紧紧相贴，人鱼偏低的体温在水中有如冰块，金属质感的鳞片剐蹭过双腿，唯有下身的炙热抵着IV的股间。泳裤被长指甲划开，IV目送着失去依托的布料沉入池底，吐出气泡代替沉默的抗议；窒息的感觉并不可怕，他害怕的是自己正对此逐渐习惯。  


凌牙捉过人类的下巴，试图以一贯做法延续水下时光，却不想被扭头躲开，疑惑滑落心头，他更为强硬地凑上前去，得到的仍然只有拒绝。水下漆黑不见五指，IV 想象着人鱼皱眉的样子，唇角扭出了讥讽笑意——我说过，不会吻你，哪怕你是我此刻唯一的氧气来源。  


被掼出水面的力度足以说明人鱼的愤怒，上半身撞在池壁上，震响回荡在馆内，IV顾不上疼痛，本能地大口呼吸着空气，从喉咙深处泛起血腥味，他想从水池中撑起自己，脱力的双臂却不堪重负，只能抓着排水沟格，勉力将上半身浮出水面。利齿嵌入后颈，顺势沿着背线刻下一串印记，凌牙的忍耐终于告竭，他粗暴地舔去渗出的血珠，鱼尾顶开IV的双腿，尝到血味的鲨鱼不会放过猎物。  


水从来不是适合的润滑剂，男性人类的后穴也并非宣泄人鱼欲望的场所，唯有快感可以充作疼痛的抚慰剂。胯骨撞击在璧面上，水流搅动着拍打臀部，声音回响在四面八方，手指松了力道，IV重又慢慢滑落进池中，人造海水灌进口鼻，他咳了起来。身后凌牙发出不耐的啧嘴声，抓着他的腰提出水面，长指甲在之上留下深浅红痕，人类大笑——为自己的胜利，出口的却只有缠绵低喘。  


这场性事实在是累人得够呛，IV被转过来面对着凌牙的时候怀疑自己已经快要神志不清，双臂几乎要搂不住人鱼滑溜的脖子，于是他不顾一切地去吻那双正因气恼而抿着的薄唇，舌头被尖牙划破，清醒随着疼痛回笼，意识集中到了全身唯一的支点，深得他啜泣出声，很快就被推向了高潮。  


凌牙没有退出去，几下顶弄之后射在了IV的体内，他埋首于IV的肩窝，啃咬着锁骨，似乎仍有余怒未消，但怒火的承受方已无力去思考更多，在最后的意识消失前，他拽起那头紫色长发提醒缺乏常识的人鱼，记得锁水族馆的门。  


回去后果不其然发起了烧，IV躺在床上，平衡感官仍延续着水中的颠簸不得安稳，他看着蹲在床边的凌牙，宽容地张开双臂——既然你我都无法同时爱上陆地与海洋，那就寄期望于彼此能将对方驯服吧，两只狐狸之间也应有着可以和平共处的通行法则，哪怕实行手段是咬着脖颈互相伤害。  


偏低的体温对于病人而言再舒服不过，无法长出腮腺鱼尾的人类和理解不了溺水痛苦的人鱼相拥而眠，沉入同一个梦乡。

02.5  


“所以说，我从水族馆打工完回来他就开始生气。完全搞不懂在气什么。”  


“扮演海豚表演的志愿者啊。”  


“哈？和海豚玩耍是环节一部分啊？不，等等，不是我想的那个理由吧。”  


“什么叫海洋生物中的自然主义裸体嬉皮士啊……你这样说我下次被海豚亲的时候该怎么想……你们……好好没有下次……没事，正好那边的馆主好讲话，我也算帮了他忙……嗯，璃绪，多谢了，就这样，再见。”

04  


冰鲜区空调打得很冷，盒装肉的塑料封膜表面结着霜，IV放下一盒排骨，打了个喷嚏，走在右前方的凌牙循声望过来，伸手停住超市推车，道：“你先去结账那边。”  


“没事。”IV掏出手帕擤了擤鼻子，“好透了，有点痒而已。”他躲开凌牙探向他额头的手，再次强调，“真的。而且你摸什么都是烫的。”他还不想在冷藏区被这么冰一下，尤其旁边就是冰鲜鱼柜台。  


人鱼对此倒是适应良好，大约对于食物链顶端而言，逛河鲜区和人类买排骨之间并没有太多区别，他不依不饶地去够IV的脖子，没有了长指甲还是习惯性地只用手掌，不知道用的什么标准参照，但从他稍霁的面色来看，安全通过。  


坦率的关心背后是歉意，正如此刻躺在推车底的创可贴，药品与绷带，量多得让路过的顾客怀疑起是不是有相关折扣，而IV懒洋洋地俯靠在推车把手上，边等凌牙比较红药水和紫药水的区别，边开玩笑他这是蓄意再次伤害的前置证据，后者自觉理亏，不和伤患一般见识，把两样都拿下了货架——反正花的是IV的钱。  


神代凌牙既非残忍也不粗暴，事实上即使在以人鱼的形态面对IV时，他仍会记得避免用自己的尖爪利牙伤害对方，至少大多数时候记得，并且记得比“人类溺水会死”要深，不过——IV让开一队推着车跑过的小孩，在心中为凌牙开脱——该如何让在水陆畅行无阻的生物理解并共情它们一生都无缘体会的痛苦呢。  


于是人鱼小心翼翼地用手掌圈住人类，以不容挣脱的力道试图把他带往幽深海底，唇齿相依送去氧气时竭力克制咬噬的原始冲动，一次又一次，像个捧着漂亮海螺跑回家的孩子，全然罔顾海螺表面结出的白色盐霜渴求着海水。  


童话主角救王子于海难浪潮，现实世界活人到底不比软体动物的甲壳铠甲，IV拎着四个塑料袋寸步难行，只得朝已经等在出口处的人鱼招招手，袋子里创可贴红药水紫药水撞在一起，稀里哗啦响。  


凌牙走过来，左手接过两个袋子，问：“回家？”  
“

好啊。”IV把剩下的匀到一手一个，“回家。”陆地上那个。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 本来一点都不想补档，但今天被别的东西日到，哭得死去活来，就重新发几篇以前的排遣一下痛苦。
> 
> 原来的后记：  
> 又名三次IV溺水了一次他没有【不是】，一开始就是以段子的形式来写的，所以最后整理的时候也保留了片段式的场景，没有加上过多的前因后果，从大概第二段写到一半开始有意识地使凌牙和《小美人鱼》的童话形成对位关系，不是想救IV而是想把他拖入海中，并且他在被发现是人鱼之后，人鱼状态下一句话都没有说过。


End file.
